wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Martin Kratt
Martin W. Kratt is the elder of the Kratt Brothers, four years older than Chris Kratt. He's the current Nature Water Guardian. History Childhood Martin was the first child in the Kratt family. At first, no signs of any powers were seen. When Martin was half a year old, he one day got overheated and moaned "Hooo...", meaning "hot" and the whole household became cold. They had their thermostat checked, but nothing was out of place. After the twins were born, the blonde tyke suddenly covered the kitchen wall in frost. That's when his parents figured out that he had powers. As he grew older, those powers became stronger and easier to control. For three years, the Kratt family lived with this secret until another child with abnormal abilities was born: Chris. He was only half a year old as well when he made a plant grow from a flower pot. The eldest child was happy to have someone like him and Linda and the twins were just as overjoyed. However, their father was enraged that Chris was a "freak of nature" like Martin. Weeks later, Mr. and Mrs. Kratt got divorced and the dad took the twins. He said very harsh things to Martin, making him break down in sobs and freeze the hallway and his sisters' old bedroom. Because of this, the blonde began to hate himself and his powers and became ill-willed as well as a bit distant from Chris. More to be added... Wild Kratts Season 1: Eris Arc Season 2: Chaos Arc Relationships Family Chris Kratt - little brother/best friend Martin and Chris had always been together since they were kids. The two are very close and were even brothers in their past life. As children, before the second Lupus attack, Martin would play with Chris with his ice powers and it was Chris that encouraged him stand up to Zach. Both effect each other's lives. Both brothers are very protective of one and the other. They have a strong brotherly love bond between them, making them inseparable. As kids after an accident, Chris promised a comatose Martin that he wouldn't put him in harm's way. Their strong connection is what embodies the Sixth Element - the Element of Love. Because of their strong bond, they have a telepathic link that is stronger than the others. Signs of this appeared in the finale, where Martin told Chris to never lose hope and to assure him that he's alive after his "death". Some of the episodes revolve around their friendship and love for each other. Episodes being "Chris-tal Clear", "When Kratt was Kratt", "Through Mint and Minds", and most of "Eris' Wrath". Mina Kratt - adopted little sister Clarissa Kratt - adopted little sister Linda Kratt - mother Mr. Kratt - father Christine and Susan Kratt - younger twin sisters Crew Aviva Corcovado - close friend Koki Bambrick - close friend Jimmy Z - close friend Others Laura Wilkinson - crush/girlfriend after Chris Crush Athena - friend/guardian Aqua - past life Martin is on good terms with his original reincarnation. Abilities Natural skills and powers Martin is an excellent swimmer. He can swim as fast as most fish. Revealed in "Through Mint and Minds", Martin was born with the power of ice and snow, the only power he inherited from his original incarnation Aqua. He could make it snow even inside and cover things in frost. Even as a child, he could make a barrier or pillar of ice. However, he would lose control whenever he's upset. This power was locked along with any memory related to it by Athena for his safety. This power became available to him again when he became a Nature Guardian, first signs appearing in "Chris-tal Clear". In "Through Mint and Minds", the seal was removed. At the end of the finale, this power became linked to his medallion to avoid accidental use. Guardian powers *Creature understanding *Water manipulation *Telepathic link with Chris (as of Eris' Wrath) Sword of Poseidon The Sword of Poseidon is Martin's Guardian Weapon. His medallion led him to it while visiting Poseidon's temple. Kratt Sense As of "Karma Chameleon", Martin's sprigs would sense trouble, like when something falls or when a storm is coming. These senses happen involuntarily. Category:WK crew member Category:Human Category:Nature Guardian